


Gingersnap

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Don't worry, It Gets Better In The End, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, So is Ben, armitage hux is a little ooc, brendol hux was bad, but now he's good, but thats okay, everyones kinda sad, good dad brendol hux, its all love and sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Orson, Marlowe and Amina Organa spent the majority of their lives living with their grandmother Leia within the halls of the Senate.The three grew up loved and well cared for, but there was always one thing that poked at their heads.Their parents.And it seems an old face showing up might answer a few questions.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux Positivity week - day 8 - wildcard/ favourite kylux Trope.  
> I love a forbidden kind of love.  
> It jumps all over but it's kylux love. Family and friend love too.

_**2/8/20** _

* * *

Being a child amongst adult was never an easy setting to be in, especially when you barely reached their hips in height. If they were human too. 

But the Senate was in session and that meant having to deal with it. The small child at hand squeezed her was through the mass, trying to find any familiar face.

She was looking for her grandmother, Senator Organa, mainly. If she found her siblings that would help but she had a mission. In all honestly, she wasn't sure how she lost her party.

When none came into her sight, the girl made her way to the side of the halls to find a place to sit. When she did she find an open spot, she made a beeline for it, sitting in it with a happy sigh. Though the other seat was taken.

"Comfortable?'

Looking up, the young girl laid her eyes on a very old man, hair greyed with age, though she could see a few strands still held onto their original color of bright red. The few humans around him chuckled at her actions which made her roll her eyes.

"Yessir...you much be new here. I haven't seen you before mister. I'm Amina."

She proclaimered, sticking her hand out to him for a handshake. The old man stared at it before chuckling and doing the same.

"Im..er..Bren...

"Hello Bren. Welcome to the Courscant Senate"

A round of laughter had interrupted her, making Amina pout, this is what a kid gets when around a multitude of adults.

"Don't you mean 'Welcome back to the Courscant Senate?" _Bren_ , was one of the biggest senators in the old days. Before heading back to his planet to be that scary politician we all know"

Another laugh went through the standing group and even a bit escaped the old man, waving off their jeers.

"Really? Why'd you come back? Courscant isn't exactly an interesting place after a while"

The girl asked, tilting her head a bit. Her own wild red ringlets filling off her shoulder, causing the old man to stare with a long filled look.

"I - Uh....felt like a change of pace is what I need.."

"Huh.. alright..I still can't believe I've spent my entire life in these halls. And I never heard of you mister, oh, uh sorry about that too.."

It was hard to keep her mouth shut at times but Bren didn't seem to mind it, if anything chuckled at it. Smiling at the end. 

"Don't worry about it-"

" _Amina?! Amina where are you?!"_

A call cried out, making the girl groan

"Sorry Mr. Bren, thats my brother. I have to go"

She replied, hopping off the bench but didn't go just yet. Turning to face him one last time.

"Well, it was real nice to meet you, bye!"

And with that, she turned to run into the crowd. Aiming to follow her brothers voice while Bren just stared at her until he lost sight of her and couldn't help but think.

* * *

Having found her brother in the crowd, the pair had left the masses and into a price room where the last sibling was. It was just a moment to escape, letting their grandmother do her job and for them not to worry about it.

Amina and her older brother had just walked into the empty conference room where the last sibling was.

"There you are, was starting to get worried" the older sister asked, waving to the brother as he just flipped into the couch.

"Come on Marlowe. I wasn't lost, besides I was safe, I found some company"

Amina brushed off her sisters worrry, running to get a good jump into one of the empty chairs 

"Some company?" 

Her sister asked, setting aside her datapadd to look at her question.

"You know how I feel abo-"

"Stranger danger, I know. But there were others around. I wasn't alone"

She interrupted with a wave of her hands, having already hearing this small speech tenfold.

"Who was it?" 

The eldest brother finally spoke up, albeit quietly as he stood behind Marlowe.

"Some old senator named Bren..does that mean anything?"

Her two older siblings stared for a moment, looking between each other before they paused, staring at each other as if in shock and horror.

"Bren?"- "Bren?"

They asked each other before turning to Amina.

" _Brendol Hux?!"_

* * *

_**2/10/20** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND.  
> I KNOW NOTHING HOW POLITICS WORK.

_**2/10/20** _

* * *

" _Brendol Hux?!"_

The elder siblings shouted, making the youngest jump. Marlowe, came forward, placing her hands on Amina's shoulders to shake.

"What were you thinking?! Talking to-"

She paused when a door close, causing both her and Orson to freeze and stared where the sound had originated from.

"Huh? What's the fuss? It's just an old man"

"The fuss is that it's _Brendol Hux_ and that Huxs and Organas got this fued between them and by proxy, we do too."

Amina just stared, looking between Orson and Marlowe for a bit before raising a brow 

"But..why's there a fued?"

That earned her first a glare but it didn't last as they faded into confused looks. Lost thoughts 

"Why?! Why there's a fued?!-...uh .well...actually I..I don't know. Orson?"

"Don't ask me. I got nothing.."

An odd silence lapsed on the children, each staring at each other as if that would solve their question. Amina spoke up a bit after some looking and no answers.

"Why don't we just asked grandma?"

-

"Ask me what?'

The three all jumped together as the sound of their grandmother's voice. Leia Organa had stepped in, absolutely dead on her feet as she had just came from a session, trying to pass a resolution with others of her party. She was only passing by and felt that her grandchildren were near, so it only made sense to stop for a quick visit. 

Orson was quick to reply, cool as a lothcat with a hand in the treat jar.

"What goes better with Honey pears, cinnamon or caramel?"

The girls looked to him out of the side of their eyes, of course he would go to a despised old argument.

Leia just rolled her eyes, well aware that the conversation wasn't about desserts but knew well enough how wild they could be about sweets. 

"Caramel, obviously" she replied with ease, stepping further into the room to access another door on the other side. She stopped by each grandchild, giving them each a kiss on the forehead as she passed.

"I'm going to do some work in my office for a while. You three stay out of trouble, okay?'

Leia waited until each kid nodded before doing the same and carried on her way.

The three just waited in their spots, frozen solid until they couldn't hear her anymore. Letting out a sigh of relief when the door closed.

"Listen 'mina. Anytime I asked Grandma about the Huxs, she would get so angry about it. That she'd go silent, the dry kind of angry. It's best we just don't ask. Okay?"

Marlowe asked, hoping that would be the end. Orson nodded behind her but it was clear that Amina wasn't happy with it and her sister could easily tell.

"But..I mean..he was really nice to me. Even though he was probably aware of who I was...I can't help but think.."

"Yeah..I know but we can't ask Grandma about it"

The question hung in the air for only a second before Orson stepped in, raising his hand slightly.

"What about Uncle Tech? If anyone knew what happened on Courscant and probably this whole issue. It be him, wouldn't it?"

His sister's nodded, the older smacking her head at not coming up with the thought. 

Of course their uncle would know, that hermit of a man had eyes and ears everywhere, considering he was head of surveillance for the inner sector of the city besides, it was time for a visit as it had been a good year or two since the last time they saw him.

"What do you say guy? Family trip?"

Amina looked between the two older siblings as they nodded, somehow they managed to agree on this, but not what went well on Honey pears.

* * *

The trio left after that, dodging groups or stray senators, just in case one of them was their Grandmother. Orson lead the way out of the Senate hall, knowing all the knooks and crannies from his father on their little escapades long ago. 

They did pay off as the three crawled their way into a lower sector of the building, far off from the jam packed corridors they were in earlier.

A lone door stood off from the rest, but held up nothing against the trio as they forced it open after none of their knocking garnered no reaction.

They stepped in, looking around for a moment before Orson flipped on the light, a light yelp was heard after that before a loud thud followed after.

The trio just winced and followed the noise, coming around a corner to witness their uncle on his back, just staring up at the ceiling, the wheels of his chair still spinning.

It would've been comedic if they were expecting from him.

The techie just blinked for a moment before noticing them.

"Orson? What are..oh! Marlowe! Amina! What are you three. Wait a moment.."

He then proceeded to get up, fumbling a bit, even almost falling over a few times before he full stood on his feet with a groan. Upright, he picked up his chair to sit back down, smiling once he did so to look at his nephew and nieces.

"It's so good to see you again. You three don't visit as often anymore."

Marlowe spoke up first, coming forward to take up her old spot on his desk, hoping you with a. 

"Sorry uncle techie. It's been hectic lately...do you mind if we ask you something?'

Techie looked between the three before sitting back in the chair, rolling his hand for her to continue. 

"We wanted to ask if you knew anything about the bad blood between the Organa and the Huxs"

Techie immediately let out a low "oh" hissing through his teeth as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kind of a sore subject...does..does Leia know you three are here?"

"Not really" Amina spoke up, shaking her head "but I ran into Bren, uh, Brendol Hux earlier and he was real nice to me..maybe this whole things a misunderstanding.?"

The girl looked up to her uncle as his face went a little white.

"He's back? And...nice?..stars, hard to believe but..I'm not sure if anything could fix it, though if it's a story you want. I don't mind sharing old tales, you should know after all"

He patted her head and slowly got up from his chair, groaning at his sore joints as he went around the chair to look around the bookshelves that lined the wall. They were stacked and filled to the brim with wore sculptures, datapadds and even a real paperback book or two. The ginger came to a halt and gently took out a large old book. muttering some "here we are ."

"This should help the story..." He hobbled back to his chair and opened the book, the three either in front or at his side.

It was an old photo album, far older than them and seemed to be given great care. It was hard to tell who was who but he flipped between two pages. Both containing young photos of Leia Organa and Brendol Hux.

"I was never around Brendol as a child to know the real reason of the fued but what I've been told, it's been going on for as long as Organa and Hux were in the Senate together. Decades, generations spent at each other's throats. Never violet but never content"

He started, pointing to them both.

"Always about who was a better politician, who could really the most benefactors..always something. If Leia brought one of her parents with her to the Senate, Brendol would brought some of his wives, adorned in the most beautiful clothing. If Brendol, proposed a bill for Arkanis, Leia would twist it against him to benefit her and others. In fact all Organas and Huxs were challengers to the heart"

The trio listened with rapt attention, gazes split between techie and the photos of the, now old, pair.

"The only Organa and Hux to get along were Ben Organa and Armitage Hux..though it was a bit rough in the beginning "

* * *

_Meetings were always so boring, having to sit in a single room for hours, wearing stuffy clothes to appease stuffy people. It was nothing for a child like Ben to be apart of but he couldn't really complain, it was either this or training on some back water planet or breaking the law with his dad-...okay, that sounded better than this but his mother shot that down before a word or roar could escape either Han or Chewie_

_It was better than studying, he would give it that._

_Having solved this a multitude of times already, he waited until all adult attention was spent on the senator from across the room in the 6th seat. The perfect angle where no one would see him slip out of his seat and *quietly* dash to the door. Snagging a few cookies on the way out._

_There were only a few things interesting about the Senate building, on the 25th floor there was an opening to the fresh air. An entire floor dedicated to gardens, just so any politician or attendant could spend a_ _moment inside to prevent any meltdowns._

_It was rare to have it empty, but Ben wasn't going to complain. Sitting under a lantern tree, he opened his coat pocket to eat at his treats._

_Finally away from the mess of the meeting office, the young boy just sighed in relaxation and thought of nothing._

_He was like that for a while, just bubbling at his cookie and stared up at the ceiling without a care. Ben was like that for a while before he heard a slight shuffle, just a bit of ways from him, no one could get in the building without proper credentials, so he didn't worry about an attacker or mugger but he did keep in might where the door was, just in case._

_He put the cookie back in his pocket and moved to his hands and knees, slowly moving towards a large bush that separated him and the noise. Taking a breath to hold, he stuck his hand over the busy to gently push down, trying to sneak a peak as he looked over._

_Beyond was not a burglar, but rather a small boy. Pale as ice and thin as a slip of paper, he wasn't doing anything really, eating one of the low hanging lantern fruit. The young Organa watched as the ginger ate it, wiping away the juices now and then._

_Slowly, as not to startle the boy, he got up from his position and stood properly, the movement making enough noise for the new stranger to react, stiffening up to look behind, not relaxing when he saw who it was._

_Even more so when Ben left his spot behind the bush to sit a bit away from the other. A good yard or so._

_They did nothing together, not even a peep as the boy went back to finishing his fruit and Ben to his cookie. Though he did notice the other eyeing it more often than not._

_They made eye contact by accident, holding it despite how awkward it became. Ben spoke up first._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to you"_

_Of course he wasn't, the red hair gave away his lineage. It took a moment but he got a reply._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to you either..."_

_The held each other's gazes, it finally starting to melt. With care, he dug into his pocket to grab a cookie and offer it to him._

_It was held out between them for a good moment before the ginger reached out to take it._

_"My mother said it was made with the finest stuff out there."_

_"..what is it?'_

_"My..uh..my gingersnap.."_

_"Gingersnap?..I like those.."_

* * *

"HOLD IT"

The memory was ruined as Marlowe stood up from her spot, hands out as if that could prevent continuation. Her uncle and two siblings stared at her, their gazes shifted had shifted away from an old picture of two young people.

"Ben Organa? Gingersnap?..but those are our parents names"

She asked, her siblings looking back at Techie to answer 

"Gingersnap was your mother's nickname, given by your dad, Armitage Hux was his full name"

That earned him a moment of silence, a realization of silent.

" _OUR MOTHER WAS A HUX?"_

* * *

_**2/12/20** _

**Author's Note:**

> Little late but work and school work come first  
> I used both suggestions of favorite trope and wildcard to do this fic .  
> Have fun!


End file.
